EL VIAJE DE DESTINO
by nueva escritora
Summary: ¿Dolor Y Amor?, Eso es lo que conocía bella swan, ¿dolor? Si, dolor, negación, rechazo, eso es lo que sentía sus padres de ella, el no sentirse querida por nadie, pero de la noche a la mañana todo cambia llenándola de esperanza de sentirse querida por alguien. lo que ella no sabe es que el guapísimo Edward Cullen solo quería enamorarla y llevarla a la cama, por una apuesta
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **Esta es mi primera historia, Los personajes son de S. Meyer, y la historia es mía

**Epilogo**

¿Dolor Y Amor?, Eso es lo que conocía bella swan a su corta edad de 16 años había conocido el dolor, ¿dolor? Si, dolor, negación, rechazo, eso es lo que sentía sus padres de ella, el no sentirse querida por nadie, pero de la noche a la mañana todo cambio cuando el chico más guapo del instituto Edward Cullen quería ser su amigo llenándola de esperanza de sentirse querida por alguien, lo que ella no sabe es que el guapísimo Edward Cullen solo quería enamorarla y llevarla a la cama, por una apuesta


	2. Chapter 2

¿Dolor Y Amor? Eso es lo que conocía Bella Swan a su corta edad de 16 años había conocido el dolor, ¿dolor? Si, dolor, negación, rechazo, eso es lo que sentía sus padres así ella su madre Renee Swan una importante diseñadora y dueña de una de las empresas más importantes de nueva york , siempre siento por ella aquella decepción de ser su madre, Renee una mujer hermosa, siendo madre de aquella niña sin gracia alguna, piel blanca pálido, ojos y cabellos marrones, los más corriente de todo , flacucha sin alguna gracia, ese es el pensamiento que en la mente de ella ocupaba, mientras ella viste ropa de marca y zapatos de tacón, su hija prefiere usar unos pantalones desgastados, una sudadera y unas viejas converse, como aquella chiquilla común y corriente puede ser su hija.

**Flashback**

¿adopción? Si, pensó ponerla en adopción a la edad de los 6 años, cuando la veía jugar con lodo, y entregarle carta de corazones todos sin formas y con la hoja llena de tierra debido al lodo con que siempre jugaba y una gran sonrisa, y obviamente no leía, ni siquiera los veía solo los tiraba a la basura, diciéndole que se apartara de su vista, pero obviamente eso no le convenía ni a ella ni a su empresa, pasando los años llego a tomarle de alguna forma cariño y amor, el cual nunca demostraba, sabía que no podía llegar a de la noche a la maña diciéndole que la quería, sin en algún momento pensó hasta ponerla en adopción, por eso solo callaba y la complacía con ropa, juguetes y todo aquello superficial que Isabella no quería, a la edad de los 13 años de Isabella o Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran, ya no lo pasaba tanto en casa, debió a la fama de la empresa tenía que vivir viajando, promocionándola, por lo cual decidió mandarla con su padre a un pequeño pueblo en F_orks_, _Washington_, su padre, Charlie Sawn, a diferencia de ella, el siempre quiso a bella, pero su forma de ser tan reservado y callado nunca permitió demostrárselo asiendo creer a bella que su padre tampoco la quería, Charlie y Renee se querían mucho pero ella siempre quería mas, quería estudiar diseño y triunfar, a diferencia de Charlie que era el jefe del policía y solo quería una familia y hogar acogedor, debido a sus diferencia, ella no lo pudo soportar más y como la solución más cobarde, prefirió huir, con los años bella y Charlie pasan las navidades y días feriados juntos claro aquello era muy poco, pero así lo preferían ellos, Charlie no le pareció problema, pero se pasaba el día trabajando así que la pequeña bella tendría que quedarse en casa la mayoría de tiempo sola, como siempre ha estado, la despedida por parte de Renee fue seca y fría, con la mayor educación, por parte de bella fue completamente diferente, lagrimas caían en su rostro sin poder pararlo, sabía que no tenían un tiempo definido para verse, pero ella sabía que iba a ser mucho, aunque su madre no la quería o al menos eso pensaba ella , ella si la quería, como todo niño ama a su mama con aquella intensidad, algo que no ocurrió nunca, paso en ese momento bella con todo el coraje del mundo se acerco y la abrazo, solo duro unos minutos que bella los conto como años, sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, cariño, amor, dolor, rabia, si, rabia, rabia de saber que con la edad de 13 años es fue su primer abrazo, mientras se acordaba de cómo en las propagandas de televisión salen madres besando y abrazando a sus hijas de una corta edad, después de aquel abrazo y de un " cuídate" distante y cortante de Renee y un " tu igual" por parte de bella, tomo el avión destino a ese pequeño pueblo el cual ella muy pocas veces visito " ojala mi madre me quisiera" fuel el triste pensamiento de aquella niña al cual se le llenaban los ojos de lagrima recostada de una de las ventanilla del avión. Lo que aquella pequeña niña no sabía es que Renee Swan estaba estática en el lugar donde se abrazaron por primera vez, derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Pensando en el porqué no pudo ser mejor madre para aquella pequeña que la hace falta tanto amor

**Fin Flashback**

El avión llego en la tarde después de ver a su padre y de un gran abrazo y sonrisa por parte de ella, y un tímido corresponder de él, llegaron a la casa de Charlie "su nuevo hogar", era una casa sencilla como todas la demás de forks, no tan lujosa como la casa cuando vivía con mama, pero aquella niña no le importo para nada, bajaron todas la maletas con ayuda de los dos, dejándolas en la sala, como una niña emocionada subió corriendo a la habitación que ella ocupaba las pocas veces se quedaba, entro y se quedo en el medio analizando todo, vio que nada a cambiando todo sigue igual como la última vez que vino, a diferencia de un edredón morado y un pequeño ordenador, se acerco a la gran ventada, de su habitación donde podía ver la ramas del gran árbol que chocaban contra ella, y con gran entusiasmo pensó " estoy segura de que todo va a ser diferente, voy a tener amigos y papa y yo no las vamos a pasar muy bien, y cuando mama venga estoy segura que sentirá orgullosa de mi al ver mis amigos, e incluso me voy a comenzar a vestir mejor, para que así ella no se avergüence de mi" con una gran sonrisa salió de su habitación a buscar sus maletas, con la mentalidad de que va a tener muchos amigos que la quieran, como veía en sus programas de televisión , bajo con el pensar de que todo sería bueno esta vez

O eso aquella pequeña alegre pensó


End file.
